<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweety, deadly flowers of love by DYP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552302">Sweety, deadly flowers of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP'>DYP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fights, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hugs, M/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying "I love you" to your crush it's a really tough challenge. You can either live happily ever with that person, or cry because you are not the one of his life.</p>
<p>Badgerclops is having this problem. And now, he has to choose if he wants to say those words, before a special disease ends up with his dreams of living with Mao Mao as a boyfriend together forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first Mao Mao fic. Hope you enjoy it people c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Pure Heart Valley, where love, tenderness, and purity inhabited in its entirety. Whether it was day or night, the place was always beautiful. With friendly inhabitants, legendary places, it was the valley of dreams. And despite always being threatened by the monsters of the forest, they were always protected by the Sheriff's Department.</p>
<p>Although the sound of the night monsters was little to no audible, the full moon made the night very pleasant for the department. In the end, they only had to help if a monster got very close to the town. Mao Mao knew that was a very simple task, and he always trusted his team. They were so good at defeating the villains who always threatened the Sweety Pies.</p>
<p>However, sometimes even heroes deserve a rest. Especially when it's a Friday night.</p>
<p>Adorabat was in the kitchen, playing with his set of pans and plastic food. At the same time, she was drawing Mao Mao and Badgerclops. Every day they went on their adventures, she saw them as the strongest heroes ever, and she wanted to give them recognition of how great they were in combat.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the duo of heroes was on the couch, playing video games. Virtual combats had always been their favorite games, because of the theme and how competitive they can become. Mao Mao always tried to defeat his nemesis. From studying combos to fighting tricks, he wanted to prove to Badgerclops that he was someone powerful even in video games.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Badgerclops was more skilled than him.</p>
<p>“Boom baby!”</p>
<p>"Oh come on, my control didn't react quickly!" Mao Mao had screamed after losing another fight match with Badgerclops.</p>
<p>"Come on, buddy, you keep doing the same techniques over and over again. When will you learn?" said Badgerclops with a smile "I'm just so good at this."</p>
<p>“Sure” said Mao Mao. He left the control on the table and crossed his arms. He was already upset for losing again. Mao Mao was too competitive. And at the slightest failure or defeat, he took it very seriously. "If I want to be a legendary hero, I must be the strongest here. Don't you think?" he said annoyed.</p>
<p>Badgerclops put the control on the table, and began to approach Mao Mao. "Come on, dude. Don't be like that." He then began to hug his friend and caress his ears. "You calm down, you know that to me, you're already a legendary hero."</p>
<p>Mao Mao was trying to get mad at him. He had lost almost ten continuous games, and logically, he had to be upset that Badgerclops had humiliated him. But the affections his friend gave him were a lot for him. He just decided to accept the hug, and smile.</p>
<p>“You really like to hug me, don't you?" said Mao Mao raising his smile.</p>
<p>"Yes, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Badgerclops responded as he kept hugging him.</p>
<p>He continued being close to his friend, and felt how Mao Mao calmed down. Badgerclops knew he just needed some love. Mao Mao could be a combat machine, and someone who could have a high temper. But Badgerclops knew he had his loving side. And that side was the one he liked the most about him. And he had a weekend just to enjoy it with him.</p>
<p>That brief moment of affection was interrupted by Adorabat, who entered the room bringing two plates of food. She was excited. Mao Mao separated from his partner and began to see the happy bat. </p>
<p>"Hey Adorabat, what are you bringing in those plates?"</p>
<p>"Well, as I saw you both were busy in your hero stuff, I decided to take my time and make dinner for you." Adorabat left two plates of salad and burnt eggs in front of them. The leaves looked very cold, and the petals that accompanied the eggs did not look consumable. "I hope you both enjoy it," Adorabat replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Clearly, Adorabat wasn't a great chef. But they both knew it would be hard to despise the food of the little bat. They didn't want to see her sad, so they decided to try the dish.</p>
<p>Mao Mao and Badgerclops took the fork from the table, and started eating the salad. At every bite they took, they noticed how there was excess of salt, and that some leaves and petals had a bad taste. However, they continued to eat. They were both now in their strongest combat: Preventing Adorabat from becoming sad.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the little hero was watching as the two heroes were eating her food. She had done it with great effort, in order for both of them to have a good dinner. After all, she wanted both of them to have fun. After ten minutes, the two finished their food, and finally, Adorabat decided to break the short silence.</p>
<p>"And how was it? Delicious, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yes..." Mao Mao responded, trying to withstand the bitter taste of the food. "... you wouldn't have bothered Adorabat. We could have made the dinner by ourselves... But it was good, wasn't it Badgerclops?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh, yes...  it was very good," Badgerclops replied.</p>
<p>Adorabat smiled innocently as she saw how they liked her food. "Well, you won't have to worry next time then, because I'll take care of the kitchen."</p>
<p>"You know Adorabat? I can help you next time, so your food can be even better." Mao Mao said as he patted her head. "But for now, I think it's time to... Play!" Adorabat received a remote control, and was invited to sit next to her friends.</p>
<p>And there, they started enjoying the night. The three friends, sitting on the couch, enjoying their video games. No dangers, no discomfort, nothing. Everybody was happy. Except Badgerclops.</p>
<p>Badgerclops wanted Adorabat to stay playing with her paintings. He wanted some moments alone with Mao Mao. He liked to spend quality time with him, and felt like he didn't listen to him at that moment.</p>
<p>It was like he wanted Mao Mao to be just for him that night.</p>
<p>His thoughts were quickly erased when the station's clock alarm sounded; interrupting the game they had in progress.</p>
<p>"Well, it's ten o'clock now" said Mao Mao. </p>
<p>"Why did you set an alarm at ten?" asked Badgerclops.</p>
<p>"Oh, that. Well, tomorrow I have a meeting with Tanya, so I have to go get some rest early."</p>
<p>"Is she finally going to work with us?" asked Adorabat with emotion. She knew how amazing Tanya was, and she wanted to learn her stealth and disguise techniques.</p>
<p>"No..." Mao Mao replied. "...we're just going to talk about things in our lives. You know... remembering the old days again"</p>
<p>"As friends, right?" asked Badgerclops.</p>
<p>Mao Mao noticed a tone of seriousness in his friend's voice. He seemed to have said something wrong. He merely answered briefly: "Yes, only as friends"</p>
<p>Badgerclops realized he was angry when he said the question. He didn't want to answer to his friend in a very abrupt way.</p>
<p>"Sorry... I didn't want to speak loudly" </p>
<p>"Don't worry, buddy. You haven't done anything wrong," Mao Mao replied.</p>
<p>That reaction was very unexpected for the little cat. He knew Tanya and Badgerclops had already made peace after the kidnapping, but his friend was still angry with her. He didn't understand why, since they both had no contact since that day. Besides, Badgerclops even said that he liked Tanya. </p>
<p>His thoughts however were interrupted by a call on his phone. </p>
<p>"Wait a minute, I have to answer"</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Badgerclops was still half annoyed to learn that Mao Mao had different plans. He had a whole day planned with him. Now he just had to see how his friend was going to see his… Rival? Enemy? Tanya had never hurt him after that incident when they met. Anyway, he still had that night to chat. He knew that even if Mao Mao wanted to sleep early, he always liked to talk to him before bed. And that was going to distract him for a while. </p>
<p>Or that's what he thought.</p>
<p>Mao Mao cut off the call and approached his friends again. He was very frustrated. </p>
<p>"Who was it? Adorabat asked.</p>
<p>"It was the king. I have to go see what he wants. I think he had nightmares again," he said in a funny tone. "There goes my dream, I think"</p>
<p>Badgerclops realized that his plan to be with Mao Mao was already ruined. The news came unexpectedly.</p>
<p>"Do you need any help Mao Mao?" asked Adorabat.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. Besides, you guys need a break. Right Badgerclops?"</p>
<p>Mao Mao didn't realize Badgerclops was on his way to the television. He hadn't said a word, but he didn't look in a good mood.</p>
<p>"Badgerclops?" asked Mao Mao. </p>
<p>Badgerclops turned off the console with sadness. He wanted to have a good time with his friend, and because of his royal duties, now he had to go to work late. First Adorabat had given him a bad flower meal, and now Mao Mao was leaving until tomorrow. The cat approached his friend. He saw him with a bad mood.</p>
<p>"Hey, tough guy. Are you ok?" </p>
<p>"Sorry Mao Mao..." said Badgerclops with a tear "... It's just... I was upset because our night was ruined..."</p>
<p>Mao Mao approached his finger to his lips, trying to calm him down. "Hey Badgerclops, I understand your anger. I'm furious too because our night just been interrupted in a bad moment.”</p>
<p>"Why do you listen to the King then? Couldn't you say you're busy?" asked Badgerclops.</p>
<p>"Because it's a promise I gave him when we got here. It's the least I can do after destroying the Pure Heart Ruby." Pausing, and raising a smile, he continued to speak. "But don't worry; we'll enjoy our night some other time, my friend. You're going to see," Mao Mao replied.</p>
<p>On the one hand, Badgerclops calmed down. He was happy to learn that Mao Mao liked to be with him. Just the real duties separated him from his hugs.</p>
<p>Mao Mao prepared Geraldine and put on a scarf before leaving for the palace.</p>
<p>"Then I see you both tomorrow. Remember, don't sleep late" Mao Mao said before heading to the King's Palace. "Have a good night my friends."</p>
<p>"Good night Mao Mao." They both responded.</p>
<p>The kitten left the barracks and got lost in the forest surrounding the village. Adorabat and Badgerclops began to settle down to sleep, while Mao Mao was on his way to see Snugglemagne.</p>
<p>Badgerclops was disappointed of himself. He had overacted. His anger had been very unexpected. He would never have wanted to make Mao Mao uncomfortable, he was someone who he would never do him enormous harm.Sure, he had made a lot of jokes of him before, but he loved him. He was his best friend.</p>
<p>But it didn't help the fact that Mao Mao had mentioned to Tanya Keys. He had begun to pay greater attention to her, and Badgerclops felt ignored. He didn't understand why he had said that unexpected question in front of Mao Mao, especially with an annoying tone. In the end, Tanya didn't bother him anymore. Sure, she kidnapped him, but in the end she spared his life.</p>
<p>And now, he was going to see the king. A person he considered very weak to defend himself, always requiring of Mao Mao assistance at almost every moment. As if he was someone dependent on him. He sometimes disliked the fact that Mao Mao listened more to Snugglemagne than to him, but he knew that his hero code forced him to be loyal to the king.</p>
<p>Badgerclops didn't know, but he was starting to feel a little jealous.</p>
<p>He decided to stop thinking about Tanya and the King for that night. Adorabat and he immediately went to their beds. Badgerclops was tired and upset enough, especially because his weekend off was overwhelmed by the king's requests and the meeting Mao Mao had with Tanya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of nowhere and in the middle of the night, Badgerclops rose suddenly and coughing hard. His sleep was interrupted by something that was choking him inside. Adorabat got up after hearing how his friend was suffering. He couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>“Badgerclops, what’s wrong?!”</p>
<p>The little bat began tapping his back, hoping to make him regain his air. However, she was not strong enough to try to help him. Badgerclops decided to use his robotic arm to hit his back. He did it with such force that everything inside him shot out.</p>
<p>He thought it was a piece of food, or that some fly had entered while snoring. However, it was too big to be able to drown him at that level.</p>
<p>But big was his surprise when they both saw some rose petals on the ground. Badgerclops had been frightened. Literally, those petals had come out from his mouth. He went back to his bed, wondering how it had been possible that petals could have come out of him. </p>
<p>"What?" he simply said.</p>
<p>Adorabat had been surprised by what his friend had vomited. She turned on the light just to make sure they didn't hallucinate. But it was real. There were petals on the floor.</p>
<p>Badgerclops began to get nervous. He didn't know what had happened to him, but he had flowers inside him. He wanted to think he was still dreaming, and decided to hit himself with his mechanical arm. </p>
<p>But this made more petals come out from him. He ended up lying on the floor, sore and not knowing what was all that. </p>
<p>“Badgerclops, stop! You are hurting you even more!” shouted Adorabat trying to stop him.</p>
<p>Luckily, Badgerclops had listened to the little bat and breathed to try to calm down. He knew those hits were in vain, and they were only going to make his situation even worse. A few minutes later, he calmed down, and began to analyze his situation. It wasn't typical of his species to get sick with flowers. They had very rare diseases, but never one that consisted of throwing flowers from their bodies.</p>
<p>He started checking the petals of the ground. They had a very nice shape, each one looking like half a heart. The red color that covered the petals reminded Badgerclops of his friend's cape. However, he didn't know how they had entered his stomach. Unless he had been bewitched or poisoned.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a quick thought crossed the hero's mind.</p>
<p>"Adorabat ... what did that exotic flower food have?" He had remembered that Mao Mao and he ate a dish of flowers from Adorabat.</p>
<p>She was confused by the question he had asked her. "Why do you want...?” </p>
<p>"Just tell me!" cried Badgerclops.</p>
<p>The cry was very loud that frightened Adorabat, causing her to hide in her bed sheet. Badgerclops then saw himself. He was out of control. He was yelling at Adorabat for no reason.</p>
<p>He began to reason again, and decided to speak to her in another way.</p>
<p>"Adorabat. Sorry. I don't know why... I responded like this. But please tell me... what did that food of yours have?"</p>
<p>Adorabat came out of her bed and with more confidence, began to respond to Badgerclops. "I just put... flowers and orchids from the garden... Nothing else. And the egg was from the market... There was nothing special"</p>
<p>Badgerclops kept thinking those flowers were magical. There was no way he had a weird disease out of nowhere.</p>
<p>And he thought his weekend couldn't be worse.</p>
<p>"Sorry Badgerclops," said Adorabat crying. "I ... I didn't believe ... that was going to affect you ..."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault... Adorabat..." coughed up a few more petals and finally breathed to calm down. "However... we have to see how to heal myself."</p>
<p>"But what do we do then? I... I don't know anything about this. I didn't think my food could be harmful." Adorabat was trying to calm down as she tried to say coherent words. She felt guilty about what was happening to her friend.</p>
<p>Badgerclops thought if there was anyone who knew about magic. Someone who had knowledge of rare diseases. </p>
<p>In a few seconds, he remembered who could help him.</p>
<p>"Adorabat, take your blanket..." said as he finished coughing up more small petals. "... We need to talk to Camille... she knows about magic... maybe she's the only one who can help me with this..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean these flowers aren't magical?" </p>
<p>"They're not, Badgerclops. They are simple ordinary flowers." Camille replied.</p>
<p>Adorabat and Badgerclops left their home in the middle of the night, and went to see the castle's magic technicians; Camille and Honey. If there were any magic-related incidents, they should have the solution. Badgerclops thought for a moment that he had been poisoned or something like that, because of the leaves and petals that Adorabat gave him to eat.</p>
<p>At that moment, the little bat was sleeping in a chair covered by a small bed sheet. Badgerclops saw the innocent hero. It wasn't her fault she made him enter in panic some hours ago. In fact, she didn't have anything to do with the strange disease he had. Badgerclops was surprised to learn that the flowers were normal. They had nothing magical on them.</p>
<p>Even though the flowers looked so beautiful, all they had brought him that night was pain and discomfort, causing his body to reject them from within. His hands were trembling with fear, as he tried to think what was going on with him.</p>
<p>"Please... You must be lying to me..." Badgerclops began to get upset again. "This can't be a coincidence… I must be..."</p>
<p>He couldn't finish his sentence because he started coughing flowers again. It hurt a lot more than he could imagine. Honey approached him, and began to hit him in the back to make him recover air. This time, he coughed some daffodils; they were no longer the typical petals that he coughed in the barracks. It took her while, but she finally managed to get his air back. Badgerclops had to sit on the sofa in order to try to relax.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Camille began collecting the daffodils Badgerclops coughed up, looking at them in a strange way.</p>
<p>"What?... haven't you ever seen a flower like that before?" asked Badgerclops sarcastically.</p>
<p>"This kind, not for a while. Especially if it came from someone's inside" Camille began to check out her little library. She started looking for volumes, diaries, compared the daffodils with some of her plants. It was a strange specimen, something she hadn't seen for a long time. </p>
<p>"Here it is," said the chameleon as she took out a dusty old book. Badgerclops read the title. "Botany and strange diseases"</p>
<p>"These flowers aren't typical flowers, Badgerclops. These only appear in special cases." she said while trying to find a chapter in the old book. She looked so focused on it. "Tell me, do you like someone?"</p>
<p>Badgerclops was angry about the question. He had enough of his flower problem, and now she wanted to mess with his personal life.</p>
<p>"Listen Camille... I'm here because I'm afraid something might happen to me... and you ask me if I like someone?" His arm was threatening to turn into a laser cannon. He was very upset that he didn't know what was wrong with him, and it looked like Camille wanted to know only about his secrets. </p>
<p>"I can't help you until you're honest with me, Badgerclops. So please tell me, who do you like?" Camille amicably repeated the question to him, "Don't worry, this will be confidential."</p>
<p>If he wasn't so worried about his problem, he would have left the castle by that moment. He would have go home, and let her get on with her follies. However, it seemed that she knew of the problem more than he did. So he decided to reveal his most intimate secret so far. Her expression was sincere. He lowered his arm, and nervously, prepared to say the most sincere words he had so far.</p>
<p>"Okay ..." he said with a deep sigh. "... I like Mao Mao ... I like my lawman."</p>
<p>The two magic technicians raised a little smile after hearing those words. Badgerclops didn't know how to react. He could start crying with shame, or he could be angry because it looked like they wanted to break their promise. But at the same time what other alternative did he have? He had no knowledge of magic, only of technology.</p>
<p>"I see you finally started having feelings for your friend. It was only a matter of time." Camille said.</p>
<p>"Wait what?" Badgerclops asked confused.</p>
<p>Camille began putting potions in her pot, and asked Badgerclops to come and see its content.</p>
<p>“During many of your missions, we have seen how you viewed Mao Mao as more than just a fellow fighting partner. Every time you saw how he took care of the Sky Pirates or a monster, you always wanted to show surprise. Between your laziness and jokes that your friendship has, you wanted to be sincere with him, and there are even moments where you want to show him as someone perfect. Also, you looked a bit jealous when you saw that he was interested in another person."</p>
<p>"Come on, give me an example of when I thought that" Badgerclops said thinking she was crazy.</p>
<p>"Well" Camille began to put the daffodils into the pot, and flashbacks of their battles began to show. “When you both fought against that ice monster while he was sick, when his father came to visit Mao Mao and you wanted to show him as a legendary hero, when you started petting him after he got upset with the legend of the Torbaclaun” She paused to make a little laugh "Or even today, when you got upset when Mao Mao mentioned Tanya Keys ..."</p>
<p>"Wait, did you hear that?" Badgerclops was scared by what he heard.</p>
<p>Camille replied in an innocent way: "I’m a witch; I know everything that happens in this Valley"</p>
<p>Badgerclops blushed when he heard how much she knew about his history with Mao Mao. He was surprised that he knew of every activity that could happen in the Valley. Especially his hidden thoughts on Mao Mao.</p>
<p>Those memories with him made him laugh.</p>
<p>"And have you already thought about how to tell him to be your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>“Well… I don't think I can tell him my love. He is more interested in Tanya… These last few days, I've noticed that he mentioned her a lot in our conversations… I thought it was just for memories… But he wants something more with her… "</p>
<p>"So you are planning to die in the most painful way? With your love hidden and drowning in your own flowers?"</p>
<p>A sense of fear began to cover his body. It interrupted any positive thoughts he had about Mao Mao, and his anxiety suddenly returned.</p>
<p>"What do you mean I'll die ...?"</p>
<p>Badgerclops felt like more daffodils wanted to get out of him, and he started vomiting them. Camille walked over to him, trying to calm him down. She understood the pain Badgerclops was feeling at that moment. She had seen people who died because they had no idea about the disease. And worst of all, they ended up heartbroken.</p>
<p>“Look Badgerclops, the disease you have is called Hanahaki. It's a disease where you start vomiting flowers. The reason I asked you if you liked someone was to see if that unrequited love was the main cause… Honey, go get some water please.”</p>
<p>Honey ran to the kitchen to get water. Badgerclops was panicking over his illness.</p>
<p>“The Hanahaki only appears if you have an unrequited love. And as time goes by, the branch that is inside you and makes those flowers appear will end up killing you if you don't tell Mao Mao you have a crush on him."</p>
<p>Badgerclops started crying, his claws wanted to rip off every daffodil that was chocking him. He was scared. He didn't believe that something as harmless as some flowers was slowly killing him. He didn't want to leave his Mao Mao. He wanted to continue being by his side. But his feelings were condemning him to his own end. Indirectly, his crush was taking his life away.</p>
<p>"Please... there must be a cure... I know there must be one..." </p>
<p>"Well..." Camille replied. "I can remove the branch inside your lungs..."</p>
<p>"Then do it! I don't want to leave Mao Mao! Badgerclops quickly wanted a solution, quickly shutting down Camille.</p>
<p>"Let me finish, please Badgerclops" Camille said as she tried to calm him down, “"... but if I do that, your love feelings for him will disappear. Every happy memory you've had with him, and any affection for anyone will disappear. You'll become a cold person."</p>
<p>As he heard that the cure came with a side effect, he was disappointed. His body became stiff, and he felt as if a knife had stabbed him by surprise. It wasn't so simple to forget his love for Mao Mao. In fact, he didn't want to become a cold person with his beloved. He wanted to live happily with him, without having to be separated by a branch of flowers.</p>
<p>"However ... there is a simpler way rather than removing the branch from within you"</p>
<p>Badgerclops didn't get much hope this time. He simply asked in a low voice, "What is the second way?"</p>
<p>"Well, you can tell Mao Mao that you love him, and if he agrees to be your boyfriend, the branch will disappear and you will be cured."</p>
<p>Badgerclops looked up, seeing how it seemed like a simple solution. But there was no way Mao Mao wanted to be her boyfriend. He had no chance for the black cat to be with him. And suddenly, a quick thought crossed his mind, "But what if he says no?"</p>
<p>A silence suddenly covered the atmosphere. Camille began to look seriously at Badgerclops. As if what she was going to say was a hard thing to accept.</p>
<p>“You will die in front of him instead…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On a beautiful sunset, Badgerclops was enjoying the petunias. They smelled like the old flowers his mother gave him as a child. For his part, Mao Mao was by his side, keeping his sword ready in case there were monsters that attacked them. Badgerclops laughed at how overprotective Mao Mao was sometimes.</p>
<p>“Come on dude, this place is very safe. You don't have to draw your sword all the time."</p>
<p>“I just want to protect you, Badgerclops. Furthermore, a hero must always be prepared for dangers at all times."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say Mao Mao. I just want to get to that hill I told you.”</p>
<p>Protected by the magic of the Pure Heart Ruby, both heroes took a stroll through the town gardens. They wanted to get to a hill that was on the outskirts of town. They loved walking as a couple, and both of them were very happy at that moment.</p>
<p>As they walked, they witnessed every flower in the garden. There were tulips, cauliflowers, dandelions. Each one of them, with a beautiful and elegant appearance. Even though Mao Mao still thought there might be danger in one of them, Badgerclops thought it was an exaggeration.</p>
<p>But he didn't blame him. Mao Mao cared for him, and it was nice of him that he wanted Badgerclops to be safe.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the two heroes reached the top of the hill. Badgerclops pulled out a picnic basket, and began to set up the place. The hill showed a full perspective of the Valley, the setting sun made the scenery look splendid, and the Ruby shone in the distance. As if it felt some love and romance at that moment.</p>
<p>"Now that we are here, I will take this ..." Badgerclops said as he took the katana from Mao Mao "... and I will keep it in my robotic arm ..."</p>
<p>"Hey, give me that back." Mao Mao said. He tried to jump to get to his weapon, but Badgerclops took advantage of the fact that he was someone small to prevent him from recovering it.</p>
<p>"No no. It's time to relax my little kitty. So Geraldine stays with me until we return to the headquarters."</p>
<p>“Whatever you say” said Mao Mao angrily. </p>
<p>Badgerclops approached his partner, and began to hug him and give him some kisses on the cheek. Mao Mao wanted to stay angry, but he couldn't. He felt his  boyfriend's affection as something comfortable. He only had to accept it.</p>
<p>"Some things never change, right?"</p>
<p>"And still I love you, my lawman"</p>
<p>The sound of the birds was very audible, and the air brushed against their bodies. They decided to hug, in order to protect themselves from the freezing weather of that day. While they were together, they remembered all their adventures that had gone through up to that point. At last lovers, and sharing food in the most beautiful place in the Valley.</p>
<p>The two heroes looked into each other's eyes, each one sharing a cookie. The lights emanating from their pupils showed that the two were meant to be together. They put their palms together, and realized how lucky they were to have met.</p>
<p>"You know? I never thought you would be something else to me, Badgerclops. I mean, I thought I would just be a simple fighting partner for you."</p>
<p>“Hey, I also have my sentimental side Mao Mao. However… I felt like I was a rock in the shoe to you, you know, after bothering you a lot, I thought that I would just be a spectator of your life.”</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? You are the only person other than Adorabat who supported me in being a legendary hero. And you know..." Mao Mao's tone began to soften "... I feel like you are like my soul mate”</p>
<p>Badgerclops heart was exalted after hearing those words. "Wait… for real… Do... do you think I'm your soul mate?" he said while trying not to exaggerate with his smile. </p>
<p>"Oh, you are Badgerclops ..." Mao Mao picked up a petunia from the ground, and put it on Badgerclops's ear. After adjusting it, he replied with a smile, “And whatever you need, I'll help you. I will always be with you. Like your lover. Keep that in mind. "</p>
<p>The two heroes leaned back and watched the Valley from the hill. It was the best time for Badgerclops. Finally with the love of his life, they were enjoying the scenery. United until the end, as his friend had always said. Or rather, hir boyfriend.</p>
<p>"I love you Badgerclops" Mao Mao said as he kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"Me too Mao ..."</p>
<p>Right at that moment, Badgerclops got up and walked away from his friend. He felt discomfort in his body, and he had sensations of vomiting. He started coughing, choking on something that was on his neck.</p>
<p>"Badgerclops, what's wrong ?!"</p>
<p>Mao Mao didn't understand anything. Badgerclops ended up falling in the garden, while his boyfriend was scared not knowing what to do. Few seconds later, he was vomiting bloody black roses. Looking up and trying to call for help, he saw that Mao Mao had vanished. In his mind, his boyfriend's laugh rumbled. As if he was witnessing his suffering with joy. And as more black roses came out and his pain increased, Mao Mao's laugh did too.</p>
<p>His boyfriend had left him suffering. His promise was a lie...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Badgerclops woke up abruptly. It was a very strong nightmare that he had. He woke up in his bed, with no idea how he got there. The first thing he did was check the time. It was nine o'clock. Mao Mao and Adorabat were not in their beds. He inferred that they had gotten up earlier than him.</p>
<p>"Hey Badgerclops. You finally wake up." Adorabat opened the door and handed Badgerclops some freshly heated noodles. "I know it was a long night, but you must eat something."</p>
<p>"How did I get here?"</p>
<p>“You brought us here. Don't you remember?"</p>
<p>Badgerclops shook his head. He didn't know what happened after that conversation with Camille. The last thing he remembered was that she told him the risks of the Hanahaki. Those words, and the tone when she said it, was something that rumbled through his head. It was important information he had to take in mind.</p>
<p>"Well, that will remain a mystery to you. But now let's move on to more important things." said Adorabat with a smile.</p>
<p>"Things like what?" said Badgerclops confused.</p>
<p>“Camille told me that you are in love with Mao Mao. So maybe I could help you to get him as your boyfriend. Like a matchmaker." Badgerclops blushed upon hearing those words from her, causing him to cough up red petals. “And don't worry, she told this only to me. I'm not going to say anything to Mao Mao. But still, she said that the only cure is for you to tell him your true love, or you would go to take the last train to glory”</p>
<p>"Train to glory?" asked Badgerclops</p>
<p>“Yes, Camille told me that would happen if you didn't tell Mao Mao that you love him. I don't know what does it means, but it doesn't look so bad."</p>
<p>Clearly, Camille hadn't told Adorabat that if he was rejected by Mao Mao or if he said nothing to him, he could die. He had told her about the disease in nicer words.</p>
<p>"Listen Adorabat ... I really appreciate your help ... but I have to think about it ... Alright?"</p>
<p>"But I want to help ..." said Adorabat.</p>
<p>"And you will. But I will see how" Badgerclops said, making Adorabat jump of happiness. However, inside him, he knew that he had a bomb counter that could explode at any moment. Adorabat didn't know, but Badgerclops life was at risk.</p>
<p>“This will be a long day,” Badgerclops thought before savoring his noodles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he walked, Mao Mao realized that his anxiety was slowly returning. He didn't know why. There was no creature around, no living soul to walk the paths of the forest that surrounded the Valley. He didn't see any bright eyes between the branches, implying that the monsters were asleep. He was alone; at least that's what he thought. But he felt that this night could be the last of his life.</p>
<p>He felt someone looking at him carefully, as if someone was pointing a ranged gun at him. He didn't know from where. He looked away, and realized that his steps were not heading towards the castle. He had reached a little dull campfire, some leaves were falling near him, and with the feeling that someone was hiding among the trees, he felt unsecure.</p>
<p>It hadn't been his mistake to get to that place; he knew that his phone contact had told him to meet in that area. But he didn't know why he had lied to his friends about the king calling him. Distrust maybe? Mao Mao had no idea.</p>
<p>"I know you're spying on me Tanya,” said Mao Mao confidently.</p>
<p>There was no answer. The air was the only audible thing and the atmosphere didn't feel safe. There was probably a monster hidden, and he was starting to believe that the information about the place of the call may have been incorrect. Anxiety began to attack the hero internally. He began to get his hand closer to Geraldine, in case things got wrong. Mao Mao decided to risk speaking again to the void of the forest, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>"Come on, we both know you like to camouflage yourself to try to scare me. Old tactic from our past, you know?"</p>
<p>Nothing. No voice. Not even any sign of Tanya. However, he saw some shrubs move sharply near him. He tried to think it was his friend. He approached slowly and started to unsheathed his katana. He was a little scared. As he got closer, he moved the bushes, expecting the worst. Luckily for him, there was no monster. He calmed down after confirming that there was nothing hidden. It was just the wind that was moving the leaves. The hero let his guard down and sighed.</p>
<p>"Easy Mao Mao, it's just your imagination..."</p>
<p>He couldn't finish his sentence because an Insect Monster jumped him on him, causing him to fall to the ground and losing his katana. The monster had appeared out of nowhere, and quickly incapacitated the hero. Mao Mao was at the mercy of the monster in a few seconds. The insect's legs had blocked his legs, and he was trying to stick his claws in his face. They were fighting for who had the most strength and stamina. If the monster ended up destroying his arms, the moonlight would probably be the last thing the cat will see in his life.</p>
<p>Mao Mao was resisting very hard, trying to see a way to get rid of the monster. He was not going to be defeated that night. He had many dreams to fulfill with his friends. Especially with Badgerclops. He was trying to think of any idea that would help him to get out of that situation. However, he didn't need a plan to free himself.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the insect fell on top of him. In a few seconds, he was defeated. He had no idea what had just happened. A loud screech had indicated that something had damaged the insect monster. The monster was a bit heavy, and Mao Mao couldn't lift it fully. This prevented him from seeing what had caused the insect to pass out. The hero then saw his katana and realized that the moonlight allowed him to see a reflection of the monster's back. And that's where he found out what had happened.</p>
<p>A shuriken had pierced the creature. Someone had thrown it from a distance, and ended up saving his life. Few seconds later, he saw how quickly the shuriken was transformed into a tree leaf. By that moment, he recognized who had been his guardian angel. </p>
<p>“I see you got the wrong location, huh? I was five minutes away from you."</p>
<p>Mao Mao quickly recognized that voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Keys. I am not a forest guardian to know it backwards and forwards. Also, I didn't think we were going to have a special guest." Mao Mao said a little angry.</p>
<p>A little laugh was heard from the direction where the shuriken was thrown. A few seconds later, from the trees, Tanya Keys descended. She had finally come out of her hiding place. She had the same usual appearance, same green handkerchief, same blue eyes… she looked like a star in the dark night. Mao Mao lost all sense of insecurity and waited for her to help him. He had no idea why Tanya had called him in the middle of the night for a meeting in the woods.</p>
<p>She started removing the monster's body and helped Mao Mao get up. He took his katana, and put it away, hoping not to have to face another monster that night. </p>
<p>"Come on Tanya, I don't have time for this, tell me quickly what you need so that we can go back to our usual routine"</p>
<p>The tanuki looked at him with a smile. She didn't think Mao Mao was coming quickly and on time. She had known him since childhood, and she knew punctuality was a factor that didn't match with him. The cat, seeing that he had no answer from her, continued with his words.</p>
<p>"I hope this call was worth it. I had a fun night planned with Adorabat and Badgerlops," Mao Mao said seriously.</p>
<p>“And you think you can't have a fun time with me? With your old partner in crime, mittens?” said Tanya. Mao Mao just blushed. A few seconds passed, and the tanuki received no response. This made her laugh a little. “Come on mittens, follow me. Now you will see why I call you.”</p>
<p>The black cat followed the tanuki into the interiors of the trees. As he advanced, he felt how the environment began to get warmer, and the moonlight illuminated a small path that was directing his steps.</p>
<p>He was walking a shorter distance, but with no idea where he was going. He wanted to prepare his katana again in case that meeting was a trap, but it wasn't necessary. Seconds later, they had reached their destination. In front of them, there was a food table. There were two chairs made of rock, and some cobbler for two. Candles lit up the small place, and a lot of dandelions were covering the lawn and surrounding area.</p>
<p>"Come on Mao Mao, take a seat in front of me"</p>
<p>The cat followed the orders and took a seat on the chair. Although the material was not suitable for making furniture, Mao Mao felt comfortable, as if the chair had been made perfectly just for him. He didn't feel any pain; in fact, he felt it like a normal chair. However, it was very suspicious that Tanya called him for something like a dinner.</p>
<p>With the two sitting in front of each other, Tanya saw that it was the opportunity to break the silence that covered them.</p>
<p>“It's been a long time that we haven't had meetings like this. I missed those times when you took me out for ramen, and we laughed every time we beat a criminal.”</p>
<p>“Those were good old times, huh? When we were partners and kicked ass easily…” Mao Mao said as he remembered all the battles he had with Tanya years ago. “… But no! You know that's just old memories, now we are two warriors with different ideas”</p>
<p>“Well” Tanya started to say in a kind of curious way. “I think that some things have not changed, and I can start by saying that your ideas have not.”</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, then what ideas?"</p>
<p>“Your idea about me being your girlfriend for example. Until now you still have that thought on your mind” Tanya replied.</p>
<p>Mao Mao quickly blushed upon hearing that phrase from her. He dropped his piece of cobbler. She had said that with great frankness and great assurance. He was silent, with no answer.</p>
<p>“No Keys, you are absolutely crazy. We can be anything ... but please, I would never fall in love with you.”</p>
<p>“Come on, I know that ever since we met, you've wanted me to give you a chance. Mittens, I know you enough to say that you have a crush on me so far. Do you think that the little quotes and songs that you dedicated to me when you were young did not express a message? Do you think I didn’t hear you talking about me while you were sleeping?”  She replied with a laugh.</p>
<p>Mao Mao had little flashbacks at that moment. Sure, she was right on saying that in the past, he had fallen in love with the tanuki. She had a stealth and seductive personality, always rebellious, but it was forgivable for him. However, he never tolerated the fact that she didn´t respect the law or authority. She always thought that since they took different paths because of that discrepancy, I wasn't going to remember her at all. He always thought that since they took different paths because of that discrepancy, he wasn't going to remember her at all. However, that was not the case. From time to time, on every mission he did with his team in the valley, he remembered her friend. Those times when they were a dangerous duo. He still missed her, even if he didn't want to admit it.</p>
<p>“How... How can you say that?... No” Mao Mao said with little laughs. “We are the opposite of each other... Besides, I don't think so much about you…”</p>
<p>“Oh really…” said Tanya not believing him “Well, I can still see how you look with happiness at those photos of us eliminating monsters and going on adventures; hell, I could even hear my name almost every time you go on patrol in the valley. And, answering your first question…” Tanya replied while taking out some leaves she had hidden “…let's say, I have my methods of espionage.”</p>
<p>Mao Mao simply laughed. He had no way out by that moment.</p>
<p>“I see you like to spy on me, don't you? Some things never change as I see.”</p>
<p>“And you know Mittens? I see that our feelings weren’t one sided. Maybe you are a fuddy duddy, a guy who seeks the appreciation of a family that doesn't even love you, someone who is insecure and could be beaten with ease by a sweetypie, not that intimidating as you make yourself out to be…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Thanks for reminding me that, Miss Keys.”</p>
<p>“But…” Tanya said in a soft voice “… I feel that there is an aura of pureness and courage within you Mao Mao. Do not deny me that you like action, despite the tragedies that may have happened to you, you always got back up; you have your own goals, and always try your best to be one of the most legendary heroes around here… maybe…” she began to look at the cat as she searched for the most sincere words for the moment “…we do have a lot in common ... from a different perspective, but we do ... and let me tell you, what is the most attractive of your personality Mao Mao ... the reason why I see you more than a friend ... your perseverance and how close you are with your principles, that's something marvelous and respectful... my dear mittens.”</p>
<p>Mao Mao was simply astonished by Tanya's words. The two looked at each other closely in the eyes. Even though their differences with the law had been a factor that damaged their relationship long time ago, now it seemed they wanted to fix it and leave it behind. They wanted to start a relationship with a pure heart again, this time, with sincere love. They both brought their faces closer, witnessing the beauty of each. Enjoying the moment, looking at each other with a smile.</p>
<p>However, they both woke up from their little trance and both of them backed away. They wanted to fall in love slowly, starting with short steps. They both understood their actions, and knew that their relationship should go slowly. Without rush or pressure. </p>
<p>"We're going to make possible a love that we've always been waiting since we were young."</p>
<p>"And we will do it well. I'm sure of it." Mao Mao said, looking at Tanya. They both shared a smile, with an optimistic mind that their future was going to be bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only been a week since Badgerclops suffered the symptoms, but he felt that his suffering was eternal. From time to time, his breathing was slowed down by new flowers. From gardenians to red roses, the badger coughed strong enough to pull out the flowers from its throat. There was no hour or minute when it would stop, the Hanahaki simply decided to attack at any time.</p>
<p>He couldn't sleep well, he couldn't eat well; the disease had completely ruined his daily routine. The worst part was when he needed to hide the flowers he was coughing up. He was lucky that Mao Mao started to stay longer times in the castle to be the king's personal bodyguard, and there were nights that he didn't make it to the department. It seemed that the king's nightmares had returned, and now, Snugglemagne was dependent of Mao Mao. That made the badger partially happy because he didn't want to worry his friend; he had enough with putting up with the whims of Snugglemagne, and Badgerclops didn't want to become a hindrance for his hero.</p>
<p>What he didn't understand was why Mao Mao, in the very few times he arrived in the week, told them both that he would go alone to do his mission. Maybe because he didn't want to bore them while he was doing as bodyguard. But Badgerclops felt that maybe it was because he didn't trust that he and Adorabat were going to do a good job... “No” thought Badgerclops “Mao Mao might be a little self-centered, but he would never put us aside. We are a team, right?”</p>
<p>And in all those days, the badger already knew how to heal himself, how to remove the branch from his chest without any consequence... but he didn't want to dare take the first step. He was very scared of Mao Mao's response. It didn't matter how much he rehearsed or how brave he was. He was afraid that the cure would turn out to be worse than the disease. But he knew that at some point he would have to take the risk...</p>
<p>At least he was lucky Mao Mao wasn't around him during that time, though he knew he wouldn't be the king's bodyguard 24/7. Even he needed to rest, because if he wanted to follow his royal promise, he would need energy and good sleep. And he knew that when he got his free time back in the department, it would be more difficult for him to hide the flowers he coughed.</p>
<p>The other solution was for Camille and Honey to remove the branch through surgical removal, but that would mean leaving the romantic thoughts he had of his partner. And he didn't want to lose that wonderful image he had of Mao Mao. He was his lawman, and hhe didn't want to think of anyone else. Just in him.</p>
<p>That night, he was in the kitchen. He was tired at that moment, bored of the conversation he had with both magic technicians some hours ago. He had been invited by both of them to see his "progress" with the disease. Although they were experts on the subject, he felt that they simply wanted to convince him to take the first step with Mao Mao. They took death as a game, omitting that Badgerclops's life depended on a "yes" or a "no". They were very optimistic in thinking that Mao Mao wanted to have a romantic relationship with the badger.</p>
<p>Adorabat was in front of him at the time. They had finished dinner, and now they were resting for a few minutes before going to bed. Badgerclops simply took about three bites of his food, excusing himself that he was full. Adorabat already knew what was going on, but decided to refrain from commenting something.</p>
<p>The badger began to look at every flower that came out from him. He saw how these had a more attractive shade of color. The color of these began to become stronger as the days passed, and these went from having a simple abstract form, to being shaped like hearts. His love was shown even in the objects that were slowly killed him.</p>
<p>He was pensive; he didn't know what to do. Wait for death to come slowly to get him? Or be a brave badger and tell Mao Mao how much he wanted to be with him? He looked away and saw Adorabat drawing something with her crayons. Since he wanted to forget and distract himself from those bad thoughts at that moment, he began to make conversation with her.</p>
<p>“Hey Adorabat, what are you drawing?” he asked.</p>
<p>In a blink of an eye, the bat lifted the drawing from the table and hid it on her back. She had blushed upon hearing Badgerclops question.</p>
<p>“Nothing... nothing... It's just homework for school…”</p>
<p>Badgerclops smiled after hearing Adorabat's response. She was very good at lying, but he knew that this time, she was nervous to say something like a lie.</p>
<p>“Come on Adorabat, its vacation time for you. We both know that you are hiding something ...” Badgerclops paused briefly, and with great assurance, continue to reply “... It's something about me, right?”</p>
<p>“How you know that?” Adorabat asked in shock. She thought he had read her mind.</p>
<p>“Intuition...” Badgerclops replied.</p>
<p>Adorabat didn't know what to answer. Practically, the badger had discovered the whole idea of her drawing in short words.</p>
<p>"Well... it is a drawing about you... although I don't know if you would like it"</p>
<p>"Don't worry Adorabat; I don't think it's going to be so horrible. I've seen worse drawings from Chubbum and Kevin."</p>
<p>Although the comment was a little strong, Adorabat felt some motivation to show off her drawing, even though she was still a total beginner. She lifted her drawing to Badgerclops, hoping that his reaction would not be contempt or mockery. The badger couldn't believe what he saw.</p>
<p>It was a wedding. Adorabat had drawn a fictional scene where Mao Mao and he were getting married. Badgerclops had its white patch and a black tie; and carrying in his arms, was Mao Mao, in his white suit, and holding a bouquet of flowers. He could see a smile on both of them, with hearts around them as Adorabat flew over them with a sign that read “Legendary Heroes recently married”.</p>
<p>Badgerclops couldn't hide the smile he had. He coughed up a few red roses, but he didn't care. What he found incredible was that almost all of his friends saw a future for both of them. A heroic and happy couple.</p>
<p>"You know? A wedding needs more people. Did you think about adding Benny, Kevin, or Ol'Blue?" Badgerclops responded while blushing. The drawing had lifted his morale.</p>
<p>Adorabat was surprised. She expected to see a Badgerclops upset or humiliated. However, he had liked her artwork.</p>
<p>"Well, I have thought that inviting the whole kingdom would mean I need to draw more delicacies, more hearts, and also, this sheet is too small to draw..."</p>
<p>Suddenly, the bat was interrupted by a Badgerclops that ended up falling to the ground, coughing up more flowers. Although it was already very common for him to cough at any time, Adorabat acted as if it was the first time that Badgerclops had the disease. She leaned closer to try to catch him air and have better thoughts. She knew that anxiety and nerves were going to make his illness worse. The hero accepted the help of the little bat. Few minutes later, he was regaining his calm, to the point that he was breathing again and murmuring words with confidence. He sat down on the kitchen chair again.</p>
<p>“Will you be alright Badgerclops? A few days have passed, but I don't see you well.”</p>
<p>“Don't you worry about me, Adorabat... I'll be fine, I know... I just need to clear my mind of my insecurities.”</p>
<p>Adorabat however began to hug him tighter. “Mao Mao loves you, I know that. You both have had so many adventures together that you two deserve to be together.”</p>
<p>Badgerclops felt sorry for Adorabat's innocence. But still, he decided to answer her frankly.</p>
<p>“Love doesn't work like that Adorabat ... I can't force him to fall in love with me ... it must be natural ... no pressure, no blackmail ... so that way it would be a happy and true love ... just because we go on adventures together ... it doesn't mean we should be an instantly couple.”</p>
<p>He shouldn't have been so honest with her, because she started crying lightly. She suffered greatly from seeing Badgerclops in that state of fragility and concern.</p>
<p>“I’m going to be fine, Adorabat… I’m going to be fine…”</p>
<p>The door to the department opened, and both heroes realized that Mao Mao had arrived home. Quickly, Adorabat wiped the last of her tears away on her own, and Badgerclops cleaned the petals off the floor and headed for the sofa. They didn't want to show any clue of what had happened that night.</p>
<p>Adorabat was the first to start talking to Mao Mao, hoping he didn't suspect anything. The cat didn't look that tired. “Hey Mao Mao… How have you been? Everything okay in the Valley? We noticed that you weren't that present at home during this week.”</p>
<p>“Well, let's say I found a way for the king to finally leave me alone. Funny to think how he said he was brave enough to handle a horror movie marathon” Mao Mao replied to Adorabat. The sheriff expected to see his two friends playing or wreaking havoc as they did every day. But this time, he didn't feel a positive vibe from both of them. Adorabat looked nervous, and Badgerclops began to see him a little down. Mao Mao approached his friend and started talking to him.</p>
<p>“Hey tough guy, tired of fixing the aerocycle? Or has something happened this week that I was almost absent?”</p>
<p>Badgerclops raised his face, trying to show some confidence in his answers. He didn't want him to find out that he had Hanahaki, in fact, he didn't want Mao Mao to know that he was in love with him.</p>
<p>“Nothing interesting… I just had some inconveniences ... with bad thoughts ... but it's nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>Mao Mao stood at the center of the living room, and began to speak in a nervous tone. It seemed that both of them had gotten angry with him, or were very indifferent to his presence.</p>
<p>“Come on guys, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you both that sad.”</p>
<p>“Mao Mao ...” Adorabat began to speak “... we missed you in the deparment... I know you were outside seeing the king ... but we wanted to accompany you in search of action ... it seems as if you forgot us during that time ... You didn't even call us or had a clear conversation with us about why you wanted to go alone.”</p>
<p>Those words were very direct for Mao Mao, who didn't know what to reply to Adorabat. He knew they were a united team, three heroes always ready to face every problem. But he couldn't tell them that he was out on a "mission" when in fact, he had been out with Tanya all those days. They still didn't know anything about her, and he wasn't going to tell them for a long time. Mao Mao wanted their relationship to be kept secret. However, he accepted that he was wrong on lying to them, even though he didn't admit it in front of them. With his head lowered, Mao Mao accepted that he had forgotten about them for a moment.</p>
<p>“I think… I owe you an apology for not paying attention to you two this week. I promise you that on the next mission, we will go together.”</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it Mao Mao ... We understand that you had important things to do" Badgerclops replied, and unfortunately, just as he started coughing up a petal. As he had his hand close to his mouth, he managed to hide the little evidence of the disease. However, Mao Mao suspected that there was something wrong with him.</p>
<p>Mao Mao approached Badgerclops. He looked very exhausted and weak, and not at the level he suspected some minutes ago. He touched his forehead and felt like his forehead was a little hot. He sensed that Badgerclops was ill.</p>
<p>“God Badgerclops. I'm really sorry… I didn't notice that your health was deteriorating”. he said as he was starting to carry him. "I'll take you to your bed ... Badgerclops please forgive me..." said Mao Mao in a worried tone while carrying his friend with his forces. He thought it was going to be a big challenge; but due to the lack of food and the weak appearance that Badgerclops acquired in those days, he made the black cat pick him up with ease.</p>
<p>The badger felt loved after a long time. And not in the classic way of making pranks or horrible jokes about their lives. This time, he felt that Mao Mao was caring for him. Although he knew it was an exaggeration for him to think it was a sign of love, he felt that Mao Mao did really loved his friendship.</p>
<p>Adorabat followed them, also concerned about how much damage the Hanahaki had done to Badgerclops. She feared how dangerous his situation could be if he went on a mission. Luckily, now everyone was in the house, maybe now, Badgerclops would think on a better way to reveal his feelings to heal himself. However, she thought about the situation very quickly. All thoughts of her were interrupted when she heard a ringing bell. It was the department's phone.</p>
<p>Someone had an emergency in the middle of the night. “Wait for me here my friend” Mao Mao said as he slowly put Badgerclops on a chair. </p>
<p>Now he was angry, but he didn't have the energy to express it. Why, out of all times, does someone just dare to call Mao Mao when he was focused on him? He didn't like the fact that the damn phone always had to interrupt his moments with his Mr. Artsy Arts Man. It did it first on his game night, now when he was sick. What did the world have against him?</p>
<p>However, he had to remember that it was Mao Mao's dream of becoming a legendary hero. He had to understand that the only way for him to be happy was if he went on missions to achieve that status, and thus he would have the appreciation of his family. He was going to hold up his anger and feelings. His love wasn't worth as much as his happiness. Some seconds later, Mao Mao cut the call, sighing deeply.</p>
<p>“Is it the king again?” asked Adorabat. </p>
<p>“No, it's Farmer Bun. He just reported that Pinky is wreaking havoc... again.” Mao Mao replied.</p>
<p>"Seriously, I don't know when it's going to be the day he will stop doing crimes"</p>
<p>"He's chaotic, he never will."</p>
<p>The hero sighed again, accepting the fact that they had to see what was happening now. Going out in the middle of the night, with no idea what Pinky might have done this time. He had done so many crimes that he even got to the point of inventing new ones. Crimes that the kingdom never thought it would need a law.</p>
<p>“It seems we have a mission my friends. One last before we go to sleep.” Mao Mao said while began to prepare Geraldine. Adorabat on the other hand, descended rapidly to reach the aerocycle. </p>
<p>Mao Mao began to see Badgerclops. He looked very weak, and was moving with difficulty. He approached him, preventing him from falling off his chair. He knew that not having dinner had left him weak, although in reality, it was the flowers inside him that did not allow Badgerclops to breathe.</p>
<p>“Oh no, not this time Badgerclops. I'm not going to take you outside in that state.”</p>
<p>“Mao Mao, please... it's just a simple fever... just give me my blanket and I'll be fine.”</p>
<p>“I don't want to put you in danger if you feel really bad.” Mao Mao said with a worrying tone. No, that was not a simple fever to begin with.</p>
<p>Badgerclops began to look seriously at his partner. He felt that Mao Mao was telling him that he was not strong, and that partially offended him. If he wasn't with him, how was he going to protect him? They were a team, and he wasn't going to accept that they were going to be apart this time. No, the Hanahaki could spoil many of his activities, but it was not going to let it spoil his affairs with Mao Mao. “You promised us to go on a mission together a few minutes ago... please... don't worry... I'll be fine... Just take me with you...” Badgerclops replied with a smile, hoping Mao Mao would stop freaking out.</p>
<p>The cat just sighed, “Are you sure you want to join us big boy?” The badger shook his head giving an affirmative answer and showing a lot of self-assurance. Mao Mao accepted his reply. It was a strong badger, he knew it. But still, he was going to keep an eye on his actions. The last thing he wanted was to lose his best friend.</p>
<p>“Then, let's do this. Let's not make justice wait” said Mao Mao.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got an eye on him?”</p>
<p>“Right… on his heart”</p>
<p>“Alright, get ready. I’ll send you the signal so you can take the shot”</p>
<p>In the middle of a full moon night, the Pure Heart Valley was showing no signs of living presence at that moment. The monsters were either hiding or resting; and from a distance, there were few lights coming from some houses of the Sweetypies. It seemed like a good time to kick back and relax, sleep in peace while enjoying the wind and the almost silent environment of the forest. The sound of the water and the trees was very peaceful, and a naturalist would have liked to lie down on the grass, witnessing the whole environment.</p>
<p>However, for the Sheriffs, that night was worktime. There was no time for crime to stop. Their mission: Rescue Pinky again from the hands of Orangusnake. Apparently, he had managed to play a prank on the Sky Pirates, and it angered them. And in a blink of an eye, he was now held as a hostage of them, again. Orangusnake demanded Badgerclops technology in exchange for not damaging the Sweetypie. And in particular, he wanted Mao Mao to come alone… something that was not going to happen.</p>
<p>Mao Mao was face to face with his enemy fighting on deck; with the clash sounds of their weapons being the only audible thing on the ship. Obviously, he was not going to satisfy his demands. He was going to fight to defend Pinky, although he knew that if something happened, he would need to have some help in secret. Badgerclops decided to locate himself as a sniper in the trees. The latter was angry with Orangusnake. He had ruined his night of fun with Mao Mao and Adorabat, and he was already fed up with him interrupting them at the best moments.</p>
<p>This time, he had enough of using normal puddle ammunition. He decided to use real bullets and finally, do something ugly.</p>
<p>Sometime later, the two opponents ended up tired after a good battle. Despite that only few minutes have passed, they felt like they had fought for hours. The dark night and lack of energy was betraying them both. Meanwhile, the rest of the Sky Pirates were with Adorabat, who had managed to defeat them with intelligence and innocence; especially without making noise or alerting Orangusnake. It was just the leader of the Sky Pirates against Mao Mao… all of this while Pinky was tied to the mast of the ship. Mao Mao's exhalation was accelerated, as if he was expecting a sudden attack from his opponent, but he wasn't afraid. He knew his friend got his six.</p>
<p>“Last warning Orangusnake. Hand over Pinky, and you won't end up like a banana split.” said Mao Mao raising his Katana.</p>
<p>“As if I'm going to free this little goofball. Come here if you think this ball of smelly butter is worth rescuing...”</p>
<p>In a blink of an eye, Mao Mao brought his katana close to Orangusnake's axe, in an attempt of trying to subdue and defeat him. Both put strength to avoid losing their weapon and fall defeated, as if their lives were depending on that.</p>
<p>“Oh, that ball of smelly butter deserves to be rescued… it is my duty as a hero to protect the sweetypies of this kingdom. And Pinky is no exception, even though he may be stupid, disgusting, lazy…”</p>
<p>“And dirty, criminal, chaotic…”</p>
<p>“And also being cursed, a troublemaker and a moron…”                                                  </p>
<p>“Hey, I'm up here. I have ears in case you don't know.” Pinky replied.</p>
<p>“Shut up Pinky!” shouted both warriors.</p>
<p>The two warriors abruptly separated from each other, as they didn't have enough strength to continue pressing their opponent to the opposite side. They both wanted a break, but they knew that with the slightest distraction, their respective opponent could take advantage to attack. They were walking at a slow pace, waiting for the next move, and gripping their hilts as if their lives depended on it. They were agitated enough that their breaths grew stronger.</p>
<p>“Couldn't you have picked another time for this?” said Mao Mao jokingly “You don't look very good… besides, I had some things that I was planning to do with Badgerclops.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Evil never rests.” Orangusnake said as he tried to catch his breath and to lift his axe with great effort. “It is here and now where I will defeat the Hero of the Valley, and will finally be able to consider myself the legendary villain of this magical place. Besides, I have the biggest weapon.”</p>
<p>“Sure it matters who has the biggest stick. But it matters a helluva lot more who's swinging it… Don't even think I'm going to get defeated by a failed fusion. Come here if you think you can beat us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, beat us? And who do you think is going to defend you? We are just the two of us dumbass.”</p>
<p>“Over confidence makes you careless. Believe me, I’m not alone.”</p>
<p>Seconds passed, and the two enemies were looking at each other. They both stopped in place, without wanting to make the first move. They waited patiently for what each one of them would do.</p>
<p>“Keep him steady... I need to have a clean shot on him.” Badgerclops said through the radio with his weak voice, as if he wanted to puke.</p>
<p>Mao Mao began a taunting conversation with his enemy, causing him to get distracted and continue making his typical villain speech. It was no more a swordsman’s fight, but a boring and choppy conversation; anyone who wanted to see them fight would have instantly fall asleep instead. As the words were exchanged, Badgerclops prepared his sniper, ready to finish Orangusnake's plans… forever.</p>
<p>“Target ready… Confirm kill order, over.”</p>
<p>The black cat smiled upon hearing the words of his friend “I'll give you 3 seconds Orangusnake. If you don't release Pinky; trust me, you're going to have a hard time.”</p>
<p>“As if I'm going to fall for that.” said The Sky Pirates leader fearlessly. He didn't see anyone close helping Mao Mao, so he thought he was hallucinating if he thought of someone more that could stop him. Mao Mao raised an arm to the sky, giving Badgerclops the signal to prepare the shot. The badger watched Mao Mao's signal through his scope, pull up the hammer and now... It was all now in him to finish the battle. Meanwhile, Orangusnake was looking at Mao Mao confused.</p>
<p>“One…”</p>
<p>Orangusnake was still fearless “Do you think I'm going to give up just because you say so? Please…”</p>
<p>“Two…”</p>
<p>He kept looking at the cat skeptically. He didn't see any threat around, and he knew he wasn't going to do anything by himself. He was too tired just like him.</p>
<p>“Three…”</p>
<p>The villain simply stood in place, unsurprised of Mao Mao's words. The hero simply laughed evilly, before confirming the shot “You could have freed him when you had time ... Now Badgerclops!”</p>
<p>And then, a loud sound was heard in the distance. The badger fired the bullet which was so precise and strong, that it ended up penetrating Orangusnake's ship; the bullet ammunition was more effective that he believed. However, because the recoil of his weapon was so high and knowing that he was greatly weakened by the Hanahaki, he ended up falling into the ground. He didn't calculate that the power of his weapon was going to be too much for him, and his weak body couldn't compensate the recoil that the shot delivered. Badgerclops couldn't hold onto the tree trunks in time, and he ended up falling five meters to the ground. He hit his head hard and ended up unconscious, without energy to continue helping his partner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"So, what are you going to do now?"</em>
</p>
<p>Lying on the ground, dejected and tired; like a man who had no purpose to keep living. He felt his mind twist in pain, hearing loud noises and having a feeling of pain that he never imagined. The last thing he remembered was that he fired his gun at Orangusnake, or so he thought. His aim was targeting at him, but he didn't know if he hit him or not. The only thing he saw around him at the moment was the dark forest and tall plants. Figures of flowers decorated the environment: petunias, orchids, dandelions...</p>
<p>He decided to look up and saw something hidden in the darkness ... and then in the plants ... and then in the bushes. A shadow was following and cornered him, without taking his eyes off him. Green eyes glared at Badgerclops. Like if he was enjoying the pain of the badger. Badgerclops started to get up slowly, despite the horrible headache and his weak body. That shadow seemed hostile.</p>
<p>"Who ... who are you?"</p>
<p>"That is not necessary to know."</p>
<p>The badger got up in fear. He prepared his robotic arm, and began to shoot to the shadow. All shots were aimed at him with all the power that Badgerclops had in his main weapon. However, the shadow was still intact, laughing at how futile Badgerclops' attacks were. He was panicking. He heard tons of screams, voices laughing at him… it seemed like a prison riot going through his mind. The shadow began to spin over his head, and kept laughing at the weak hero.</p>
<p>“Get away from me!”</p>
<p>He tried to run, tried to get as far away as possible from the shadow that was stalking him among the forest plants. He kept firing blind shots, praying that one of his shots would be effective against his unknown enemy. But he was faster than he thought. He could run behind a tree, and he was there waiting for him. He could hide in the bushes, and was right next to him. He wanted to escape the forest, find the headquarters to take refuge ... or even find Mao Mao.</p>
<p>But he couldn't find a way out, not even a sign that he was near his home. He finally broke down in tears. Defeated and without escape, he sat down on the ground and began to mutter words in his sadness.</p>
<p>“You know that you can never get Mao Mao out of your mind. It's part of you, and luckily for you, your poison injection… just look at yourself… all alone, slowly dying, weakening yourself day by day for someone who doesn't even show a sign that he wants to have a serious affair with you.”</p>
<p>“I just want to be fine... to be fine for him... I want to be healthy.” Badgerclops replied, trying to hide his feelings of love. But it seemed that his enemy already knew all about his secrets.</p>
<p>“And how do you plan to cure your illness, if you are a coward?”</p>
<p>“I don't know… Tell him how I feel? Call him and tell him about my illness?”</p>
<p>The shadow gave a little laugh before continuing to speak “And do you think he's really going to accept the fact that his best friend has fallen in love with him? You are smart with technology, but too innocent to believe that he loves you."</p>
<p>He wanted to walk away, ignore all of his words. But it didn't matter how much he tried to run, or how much he tried to distract his mind from his enemy; the shadow was more disturbing than he thought. In a blink of an eye, his mind was filled with memories. Memories of all the experiences he had as a hero of the valley with his friend. Great experiences.</p>
<p>Or so it seemed.</p>
<p>In all the battles he had with him, in all his time at HQ; he could see a Mao Mao angry with him. Furious at his presence, insulting his incompetence. The cat's hatred was reflected in front of his eyes, the angry voice of his hero… humiliating him, treating him like a punching bag.</p>
<p>All those memories seemed real, so much it left the badger without any words.</p>
<p>All this while the shadow laughed at his pain. His laughter was disturbing as time passed. Badgerclops felt weak as a feather, insulted by an entity that knew even the deepest secrets of him. At that moment, the flora that surrounded the badger began to wither, the bright tones of each of the plants turned black as death itself. All while he kept coughing up flowers to the outside, those flowers that were slowly condemning him.</p>
<p>“Why don't you leave me alone?! Why don't you look for another guy to annoy?!”  shouted Badgerclops with the last of his strength.</p>
<p>No response, just a petrifying look from the shadow that showed pleasure in the suffering of others.</p>
<p>“Come on! Answer to me!”</p>
<p>“Because I am part of your mind.”</p>
<p>The shadow began to become clearer, and revealed a cat figure. In front of Badgerclops, Mao Mao appeared, smiling at the suffering of his partner. The badger fell to the floor and his tears increased after seeing how the person he loved the most in the world was the cause of his torture. He just wanted to feel loved by him ... but now he was totally alone. Betrayed, disappointed, with many mixed feelings.</p>
<p>“I think it's time for those flowers to grow within you. Let me help you."</p>
<p>Fast as the light, Mao Mao transformed into that dark shadow from before, and entered inside Badgerclops. At that moment, the badger began to feel the flowers inside him growing so fast. His mouth was completely sealed, making it impossible for him to cough up the flowers and blocking the air from him. His throat felt clogged, and he saw how the flowers that came out of him a moment ago showed a shape of dark hearts... samples of a broken heart... broken by the person he loved with all his life... As he was dying and losing his conscience, he was just looking for the time to go to the other world ... he just wanted to end up everything, end his suffering and stop wasting his tears for a man who ended up insulting him only for his feelings...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I got you Badgerclops.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Mao Mao?” said Badgerclops confused at the silhouette in front of him that was watching him directly. “You are ok.” The silhouette answered. He didn't have the energy to keep his eyes open; hell, he didn’t have any incentive on trying to know who was the guy behind the silhouette, because his mind was lost as if he was solving a puzzle. He thought that he was already in the other world, finally resting. He decided to check it out by closing and opening his eyes again. But this time, the room was bright, full of stretchers and artificial respirators. He was in a hospital.</p>
<p>“Badgerclops!”</p>
<p>The badger's eyes were slowly clearing. The first thing he saw was a worried Mao Mao. He saw how his friend was in tears. He was no more the shadowy figure that had stalked him earlier; neither was the ruthless person who wanted to see him dead and suffering.</p>
<p>Nothing had been real. It had all been a nightmare in his head.</p>
<p>“God Badgerclops... you're fine... it was my bad to get you into this mission... Why did you want to join us?” Mao Mao said as he hugged his friend with all his strength. He hugged him like if he was a stuffed animal. He was seriously scared by what had happened to him before.</p>
<p>The badger didn't know how to react, and just let his friend hug him. He knew from the beginning that his energies were low and that he was too weak to handle a fight. But he didn't think the Hanahaki would be that lethal to take him to a hospital. He thought the symptoms would be less painful because flowers seem too innocent to hurt. What an idiot he was.</p>
<p>While he received the affection of his partner, he watched his oxygen level on the mechanical ventilator. 88 of oxygenation. The air in his body had drastically decreased. Sooner or later, those flowers inside him were going to take his soul away.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare scare me like that again Badgerclops ... please ..."</p>
<p>Those words snapped Badgerclops out of his thoughts, and he focused on him. Although the cat tried to smile, it was clear that he was too disappointed in himself. Still, he tried his best; only to increase Badgerclops morale.</p>
<p>“Alright Sheriff... I'm alive... that's what matters right now...”</p>
<p>The arms and fluff of the hero cat made the hug very soft. A sincere and affectionate hug. Badgerclops felt a little liquid near his face. He could sense that they were still fresh tears. Although he was already "better" in health, he felt that Mao Mao did not think the same. He imagined how sad and worried he must have felt when he found him half dead in the middle of the forest. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if he finally died from his flowers. Mao Mao would probably fall into a worse depression. And that was what he least wanted to do: to harm his loved one.</p>
<p>He realized that they had been hugging each other for a long time, and it was time for him to tell about the mission. He decided to end up the hug, distancing slowly from him, and began to ask him about what happened the night before.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better now?”</p>
<p>“Knowing that you are alive is enough for me. You have given me a hard night buddy.”</p>
<p>“Mao Mao, I told you... I'm fine; it's nothing but a few scratches that can regenerate over time.”</p>
<p>Mao Mao was silent, lowering his smile by a little. It was as if he wanted to correct him or to tell him something that he omitted. It seemed that those words had been the wrong ones to use at that moment. Quickly, Badgerclops changed the subject trying to divert everything he said a few seconds ago.</p>
<p>“What happened to Orangusnake by the way?”</p>
<p>Mao Mao, coming back to his reality, began to respond to his friend. “I don't think he will bother us again, at least for a long time. That shot was so accurate that you sent him to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Wait” Badgerclops replied scared “What do you mean by sending him to sleep?”</p>
<p>Mao Mao was surprised for the reply of his friend. “I thought you saw the show from the tree before you fell down. The shot you gave him impacted on Tanner's leg.” He paused as he wiped the last of his tears so Badgerclops can understand his words to slowly analyze the situation. He looked too shocked by what happened “And well… they're both fine, they're in the other room recovering… but you destroyed his leg and half of his ship's navigation system in one shot. I didn't think those bullets were that strong and piercing.”</p>
<p>Badgerclops knew what he did. His new ammo did his job well. What he didn't expect was that it would work so well. Inside him, he felt a wave of pride, of satisfaction.</p>
<p>“And Pinky?”</p>
<p>“Heh, that minion is free now. Although we will probably have to help him another time...”</p>
<p>He could feel that Pinky might soon be in trouble. Inside him, he began to laugh. Pinky was chaotic, but at least that gave him an excuse to go out with his hero and spend a good afternoon.</p>
<p>However, his happiness didn't last long; Mao Mao suddenly changed his tone of voice and started pulling something out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“And now Badgerclops, it's time for you to give me some answers.” Mao Mao said while displaying some gardenias in front of him.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>“The moment I found you, I saw that you had these flowers on your face and mouth. One could say that they might have come from a nearby garden or bush.” He paused, sighing, as if what he said shocked him “…but you fell on arid land. The only arid area of the forest. And even though I don't want to believe that it was the wind that brought the flowers to you or something like that, I came to the conclusion that this is a disease. And it must be a very rare one.”</p>
<p>In his mind, Badgerclops was looking for excuses. Excuses to avoid telling him that he was sick of love for him… literally. He wanted something quick and believable, but Mao Mao wasn't that stupid.</p>
<p>“Must have been the wind or something ... trust me, I'm fine.”</p>
<p>“Come on man. A strong cold, continuous coughs, a weak body... And flowers? Don't keep lying to me. And sorry if I say this, but if this is some kind of prank, this is not making me laugh Badgerclops.”</p>
<p>With a strong seriousness, and speaking frankly to his friend; Mao Mao wanted answers. Answers about what was really going on with Badgerclops. It wasn't normal what was happening to him. He saw his face second by second; he only noticed concern, nerves, anxiety. That badger's expression showed that it was not a planned prank, which confirmed Mao Mao's suspicions and for a while, it calmed him.</p>
<p>Such was the pressure on Badgerclops that he coughed up some white roses. Roses clear as water, all in front of Mao Mao's eyes. He came over to help him breathe and to throw what he had stuck in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Badgerclops was literally coughing up flowers.</p>
<p>“I see that everything is fine, right Badgerclops?” he replied with sarcasm and alteration.</p>
<p>There was no reason to lie anymore. Mao Mao discovered that it was a disease.</p>
<p>“Okay, I coughed up some little roses. But it is not something out of the ordinary...”</p>
<p>“Really buddy?” Mao Mao interrupted him “Just think about this. Flowers coming out of your mouth?” he said while he looked at his partner. He picked up some of the white roses that he coughed to the ground, and showed it to his friend, showing a worried face. “No Badgerclops, this is not something ordinary.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?... They're just... innocent flowers...” said the badger as he coughed the rest of the white roses from his throat. There was no other way to convince Mao Mao that it was something else than a disease.</p>
<p>“Badgerclops, come on, stop trying to lie to me. It's pretty obvious that your health is not the best. And for logical reasons, this is not right. Especially when you have flowers inside your body, which is not common in this valley.” Mao Mao said trying to convince his friend to talk to him. He wanted to give him a hand with whatever he had. He just needed answers from him.</p>
<p>And there he had him trapped. Lying down, and with no way to avoid him, it seemed that it was time to tell him everything he had inside him. He had his crush in front of him, and this time, he couldn't change topic, or tell him that he was healthy. He already knew that he was feeling sick; he already knew that he coughed flowers, it was time to tell him all his love, all the true feelings he had for him.</p>
<p>And suddenly, he realized that Mao Mao didn't know what was exactly the Hanahaki...</p>
<p>“Tell me Badgerclops, what is wrong with you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>